


A Rainy Day.

by simpforcynthia



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpforcynthia/pseuds/simpforcynthia
Summary: Ever since I watched Ratched, I have been obsessed with Mildolyn.This is a short story about them spending a rainy day together.This is my first work for a looooooong time so sorry if it's not amazing! Enjoy xo
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs & Mildred Ratched
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	A Rainy Day.

A Rainy Day.

Gwendolyn awoke around 8 am on a Saturday in their home in Seattle, Washington.

They had moved there two years ago when they left Mexico as Gwendolyn's cancer treatment was finished and she was put into full remission.

They lived in a charming ground floor bungalow with a decent sized garden, little porch and an open fireplace in the lounge.

Gwendolyn stretched her arm out to the other side of the bed to find it cold and empty. Her brow furrowed, Gwendolyn was always the first to wake as she loved to lay in bed and wait for Mildred to wake up and attack her with kisses.

She moved the bedcovers back and got out of bed, stretching as she stood up. Once her stretch had finished, she put on her robe and slippers and headed out of the bedroom to find her love. She peered around the lounge door and saw it was empty. “Darling, where are you?” she called out. “I’m in here, my love!” Mildred replied from the kitchen.

She was happy to hear her lover’s voice so she walked into the kitchen and smiled as she watched Mildred, still in her pj’s, dancing to the small radio whilst attempting to make pancakes.

Hearing Gwendolyn walk into the room, she looked up and beamed at her. Some flour was dusted on her cheek and her hair was messy but Gwendolyn had never felt more in love with her. “Good Morning Honey! Breakfast is almost ready and there is a fresh pot of coffee. Sit down and I will pour you a cup.” Mildred said brightly. “My, you have a lot of energy this morning.” Gwendolyn chuckled as she sat down at the kitchen table. “Well, the weather is very dreary today but that doesn’t mean that we have to be," Mildred replied as she handed Gwendolyn a mug of coffee.

“Oh no!” She squealed as the pancakes started to smoke on the stove. “My pancakes! I can’t cook anything right, even pancakes.”

Gwendolyn stood up and walked over to her. “Hey, it doesn’t matter darling. I will just have some cereal. Don’t worry.” She reassured her, placing her hands on the other woman’s shoulders and kissing her forehead. Mildred sniffles, her eyes welling up. “I just wanted to make us some nice breakfast and now it’s ruined.” Gwendolyn pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair. “Don’t cry, it’s ok. It doesn’t matter, darling.” She soothed, as Mildred calmed down a little. “Look at me being silly.” Mildred giggled. “No, you aren’t silly. I understand but honestly, it doesn’t matter and I would’ve eaten the burnt pancakes anyway because you made them for me!” she replied, kissing the younger woman softly. “Come on, sit down and have a cup of coffee and I will sort us some breakfast out."

Once breakfast was finished with, Mildred stood up from her place at the table. “I’d better go get dressed, look at me still in my pyjamas!” Gwendolyn smirked, an idea suddenly popping into her head. “How about, we have a cosy, lazy day today? Stay in our pyjamas and cuddle on the couch? I’ll start a fire too. The weather is so dull and it’s raining so I think it’s the perfect opportunity for us to have a day of doing nothing.”

A smile spread across Mildred’s face. “Oh Gwendolyn, that sounds heavenly! I’ll make us some hot chocolate a little bit later too!” She clapped her hands excitedly and Gwendolyn gazed at her, she had never seen Mildred so happy.

After everything that happened with her brother and then her getting cancer, she would’ve walked over broken glass to see her smile and she was so blessed to see it every day.

Once they had cleaned up in the kitchen, Gwendolyn made her way into the lounge whilst Mildred grabbed some blankets. She placed some logs into the fireplace and added a few lumps of coal and lit a match. As soon as she heard the crackling of the fire, she smiled and stood up.

Mildred walked in with the blankets in her arms as Gwendolyn made herself comfortable on the couch. The younger woman placed the blankets down and walked over to the record player and selected her recent favourite, Elvis Presley. “I swear, you are obsessed with his music at the moment.” Gwendolyn grinned as Mildred as she sashayed over to her. Mildred just smirked at her and lay down in-between Gwendolyn’s legs. She then grabbed the blanket and covered them both up as Elvis crooned softly in the background.

As she twirled her love's hair around her fingers, Gwendolyn reflected on the past few years. They had both been through so much and she was so grateful to have such an amazing woman as Mildred by her side. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with her, she knew that much. She wanted the good, the bad, the ugly. She wanted it all with her. She had never felt this way about anyone else and the turbulent way that Mildred had crashed into her life, she wasn’t at all surprised. From the look of horror on her face when she was shot, to the tearful smile when she got the all-clear from the oncologist, she was so glad that she had this beautiful, kind and caring young woman with her through all of the hardship.

She remembered the first time they made love like it was yesterday, Mildred was so nervous.

*Flashback to their first time*

“But what if I do it wrong?” Mildred asked, biting her lip. Gwendolyn felt her heart beat faster at the sight and she leaned down to place a gentle but passionate kiss on her lips. “My darling, there is nothing that you can do wrong when it comes to making love. There are no rules and regulations to follow. If there is something that I or you don’t like then we will just tell each other.”

The younger woman took a deep breath and looked into the other’s eyes. She decided to just take the plunge and crashed her lips onto her love's, kissing her passionately and allowing their tongues to intertwine. She moaned into her mouth when Gwendolyn tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth.

This sound was like music to Gwendolyn’s ears, she wanted to capture that sound along with her laugh and listen to it forever.

She lost patience and grabbed Mildred by the waist and tossed her onto the bed before unbuttoning her own blouse and casting it to the side, no longer needed and soon forgotten. She kicked her heels off too and knelt in front of the bed, taking each of the younger woman’s shoes off then trailing her fingers on the inside of her calves, slowly inching towards her thighs.

Mildred was quivering and moaning already and Gwendolyn had barely touched her, her fingers a mere whisper against the stockings on her legs.

Gwendolyn quickly stood up and climbed on top of Mildred, kissing her again as her fingers fumbled with the buttons on the front of her dress.

Mildred tangled one hand in the older woman’s hair, the other grabbing her breast, brushing her nipple through the delicate lace of her bra. Once Gwendolyn had finished unbuttoning the dress, she pulled it open and gazed down at the sight that was below her. A flushed, heaving chest barely contained by the other woman’s bra. “She’s going to be the death of me.” She thought to herself before proceeding to nudge her lover’s jaw with her nose and placing open-mouthed kisses on her neck, her jaw, her collarbone.

She heard a gasp when she sucked at the delicate skin of her collarbone. Mildred couldn't believe the way Gwendolyn was making her feel right now. A few touches and kisses and her head was spinning and there was a very prominent throb between her legs. She couldn't bear to be touched and wanted to be touched this way forever at the same time.

As she felt Gwendolyn tug at the front clasp of her bra, she bit her lip in anticipation. "Oh Mildred, you are so beautiful," Gwendolyn exclaimed, looking into her eyes, her hair a little mussed, her lips a little red and swollen.

She dipped her head and dotted kisses across the younger woman’s breasts before capturing a nipple in her mouth. Mildred sucked in a shaky breath, a whimper slipping past her lips. "Oh, Gwen…" She murmured as the older woman tugged at her nipple with her teeth delicately before moving to the other one.

Mildred felt like her body was on fire, she'd never felt like this before. Gwendolyn lifted her head to look at the beautiful woman who was writhing beneath her, her cheeks flushed and her eyes almost black as her pupils were so blown with desire.

"Is this ok Mildred? If you don't like anything please say and I will stop." Gwendolyn asked, concerned as she caressed the woman's stomach, appreciating the way her muscles contracted with every breath and the softness of her skin and wonderful curves.

"Don't you dare stop, Gwendolyn. Nobody has ever made me feel this way." Mildred responded, stroking her cheek.

Gwendolyn felt the throb between her legs, more prominent than ever and shuffled down a little, kissing her stomach and each hip, nipping at the skin, drawing another harmonious moan from the other woman's lips.

She reached the suspender belt and stockings and almost combusted at the sight. Creamy, soft thighs. Black lace panties and lace top stockings. She pinged one of the elastics holding the stockings up and Mildred shrieked, giggling.

She unclipped each of the elastics slowly before slipping the stockings down her legs then proceeding to kiss every inch of the inside of her legs. "Gwen… please…" Mildred whimpered. "Please, what?" Gwendolyn smirked.

"Please stop teasing me! I feel like I'm going to explode…" She panted in response.

Gwendolyn moved closer to her centre and inhaled. She smelled heavenly and she couldn't wait to taste her.

Mildred lifted her hips impatiently as Gwendolyn slid the panties and suspender belt down her legs and cast them to the side.

"Are you sure you want me to do this? I don't mind waiting, darling if you're not ready." Gwendolyn wanted consent one more time before she proceeded. "Please, Gwen. I can't wait any longer." Mildred almost screamed, frustrated and the most aroused that she had ever been. "Your wish is my command." The other woman replied, chuckling.

She parted Mildred's thighs gently before gently swiping her tongue over her centre. "Oh god…" Mildred whimpered, clutching the sheets in her hands. Gwendolyn took that as praise and proceeded to do it again, applying more pressure this time, paying attention to her clit which had her quivering and panting. She alternated between fast and slow, hard and soft strokes.

The sounds leaving Mildred's lips were almost enough to make Gwendolyn orgasm right there. She moved her mouth away temporarily to gently bite her thigh, sucking the skin before plunging two fingers into the younger woman’s centre, curling them up with each thrust, stroking her g-spot.

"Holy...oh fuck… don't stop…" Mildred cried, grinding her hips against Gwendolyn's hand. Gwendolyn took the opportunity to look up at her. She looked radiant. A sheen of sweat glistened on her skin, her back was arched and her hair was a messy halo around her head.

She had never felt more in love with anyone than Mildred.

She felt her clench around her fingers and knew that she was close so she placed her lips around her clit and sucked gently, speeding the pace of her fingers up. "Oh god, I'm gonna…" Mildred moaned. "That's it, baby, let it go." Gwendolyn encouraged. All it took was a flick of her tongue and a thrust of her fingers and Mildred came. She gripped Gwendolyn's head, her whole body trembling. She moaned Gwendolyn's name like a mantra as heat sizzled through her veins and stars danced before her eyes.

Gwendolyn slowed the pace down before stopping and withdrawing her fingers, kissing her stomach tenderly.

She moved up the bed and took Mildred into her arms, kissing her lips softly. "How was that, my love?" She asked. "You are a sorceress, Gwendolyn Briggs. Nobody has ever made me feel that way before." She replied. "You were amazing, darling. I love you so much." "I love you too Gwen, now it's your turn." She giggled, kissing her passionately.

*End of flashback*

“What are you thinking about? I can hear the cogs turning around in your head." Mildred asked her, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers. "Just thinking about the first time that we made love, darling," Gwendolyn replied leaning down to kiss Mildred’s cheek. "Oh yes, I was so nervous." She laughed.

"It was perfect. I loved every single second of it just as I love every second that we spend together." Gwendolyn replied. She remembered that night well.

*Flashback part 2*

Once Mildred had recovered and stopped trembling, she moved out of Gwendolyn's arms and hovered above her, slotting herself in between her legs. "I'm going to need you to guide me through this Gwen, I have no idea what I'm doing." She said, panic evident in her voice.

"Darling, I'm here with you. I will do whatever you need me to but I just know that you're going to be fine!" Gwendolyn replied, gazing up at the other woman, brushing her thumb against her bottom lip.

Mildred inhaled before lowering her head, kissing Gwendolyn with as much passion as she could muster.

Her hand trailed down her side, tracing the curves of this beautiful woman lying beneath her. She stopped at the waistband of her pants and began to fumble with the clasp and zip. Once she had successfully undone the pants, she pulled away from the kiss and rose to her knees and tugged the pants down her legs.

She giggled as she almost toppled over trying to take them off. "Careful baby! We don't want you getting hurt." Gwendolyn laughed, grabbing onto Mildred's waist as she finally managed to pull the pants off her legs.

"Now we can get down to business." She said eagerly, grabbing her thighs and parting her legs as she moved back between them. She dipped her head again and captured Gwendolyn's lips with her own, tugging her bottom lip with her teeth.

Gwendolyn moaned into her mouth and grabbed her ass, grinding her hips against the other woman's, desperate for some kind of release. She was so pent up, she knew as soon as Mildred touched her, it wouldn't take long for her to climax.

Mildred moved to undo her bra, prompting Gwendolyn to arch her back so she could unclip it. Mildred pulled it off and threw it to the side before gazing down at Gwendolyn. Her fingers tenderly traced the puckered bullet wound scar as Gwendolyn inhaled deeply. She moved down to place tender kisses against it, painfully reminded of the one night that she had thought she'd lost her forever.

"Darling, don't waste time pondering over that… It’s in the past and that’s where it will always stay.” Gwendolyn lifted her chin with her finger and smiled at her. Mildred nodded and kissed above her breasts, peppering kisses over her decolletage, leaving little love bites in her wake.

“Mildred…” Gwendolyn sighed, tangling her fingers in Mildred’s hair as the other woman slid her hand into her panties and stroked her fingers up and down her centre which made Gwendolyn’s thighs quiver.

Mildred tugged her panties down and threw them on to the floor then returned to focus her attention on what she was doing before. Pressing her thumb against her clit,

Gwendolyn jolted as she did this, surprised how quickly she had picked up on it. Mildred then slipped two fingers inside of her, still using her thumb to apply pressure to her clit, her lips nibbling on Gwendolyn’s jaw and neck. “Fuck... keep doing that, darling. You’re doing a-amazing.” Gwendolyn moaned, throwing her head back in ecstasy.

Mildred was so happy to hear this and the moans and whimpers coming from Gwendolyn was the sweetest melody she had ever heard.

She captured a nipple in her mouth, suckling and nibbling as she sped up the pace of her fingers and applied more pressure with her thumb, swirling it around as she felt Gwendolyn clench around her fingers, signalling that she was close.

“Oh...I-I’m going to come, don’t stop.” Gwendolyn cried, her only thought of the amazing woman who was making love to her. Mildred crashed her lips onto Gwendolyn’s, kissing her passionately as she trembled and came to her climax, panting and moaning MIldred’s name, over and over as the world seemed to fade away and her head was swimming.

She sighed in contentment as she came down from her high, kissing Mildred tenderly. “Wow…” She breathed, she was blown away by what had just happened.

“You look beautiful when you come.” Mildred admitted, staring down at her.

*End of flashback part 2*

“Now who’s the one thinking hard?” Gwendolyn chuckled at Mildred, attacking her neck, shoulder and cheek with kisses. Mildred squealed, giggling. “Gwen… Gwen stop! That tickles.” She laughed trying to squirm away from her. Gwendolyn smirked and rested her chin on her shoulder, basking in the ambience.

She was cosy, in a beautiful house with the woman she loved. Her life could not get any better right now, she was so happy.

"I wish I could capture this moment forever. Being here with you, happy, healthy and in love. I couldn't ask for more. You've changed my life Mildred and I know it's been a tough few years but I am so proud of how strong you are." Gwendolyn said, a lump in her throat as she tried to hold back tears. Mildred heard the tremble in her voice and turned around so that she was now facing her. "Hey, don't cry. I'm the one who should be proud, look at what you've overcome Gwen. Now we have the rest of our lives together to look forward to." She grinned, kissing Gwendolyn's nose.

"I think we should get a kitten or a puppy. I always wanted children but that didn't happen." Gwendolyn chuckled, her hands placed on Mildred's back, her fingers splayed against her ribs just under her breasts.

"Aww, a kitten! I love cats and I think that would be a lovely addition to our home. I'm not so sure about the children though." She avoided Gwendolyn's gaze as she said this, nervous to find out her reaction.

"Well, that's a conversation for another day. Let's just enjoy right now." The strawberry-blonde replied, leaning down to kiss Mildred on the lips. Mildred sighed and rested her head on Gwendolyn's chest, listening to her heart beating. What a wonderful sound it was.

She felt her eyes growing heavy, relaxed and warm wrapped up in the blanket and Gwendolyn so she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Gwendolyn noticed that she had fallen asleep and smiled, her heart swelling even more with love for her.

"Sleep well, my angel." She whispered, kissing her forehead lightly so she wouldn't wake up and held her tighter, closing her eyes herself to relax and enjoy the soft sounds of Elvis' voice and the crackling fire.

\-------------------

After 30 minutes, Mildred began to stir in Gwendolyn's arms. 

She sat up suddenly, a little bit of drool by the side of her mouth. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Gwendolyn." She laughed, wiping the drool from her mouth. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Gwendolyn chuckled, marveling at how cute she looked before exhaling smoke from her cigarette and stubbing it out. 

"Don't worry darling, it's no problem. You must've been very comfortable." She replied, her lips twitching with a smile. 

Mildred grinned and kissed Gwendolyn, cupping her cheek. 

"Mmm, do you fancy that hot chocolate yet?" She asked. 

"I'm ok for now my love, I'm just enjoying this." Gwendolyn replied. 

"Will you read to me?" She asked, looking up at her. 

"You want me to read to you?" Gwendolyn raised an eyebrow. 

"I love the sound of your voice Gwen, why not?"

"OK. Go and pick a book then." She replied. 

"I feel like a child at school again." Mildred laughed, getting up to go and get the current book that she was reading. 

She handed it to Gwendolyn before climbing back onto the couch and into Gwendolyn's arms again with her back resting against her chest. 

She tangled her leg around one of Gwendolyn's and waited for her to start reading. 

Gwendolyn cleared her throat and began to read to Mildred, the younger woman looking up at her in adoration as she read, the sound of her voice soothing and calming and she believed that she truly was the luckiest woman alive. 

Later that day…

Mildred walked into the lounge with two mugs, piled high with whipped cream and marshmallows. 

"Wow, Mildred. Are you trying to give us diabetes?" She laughed, her eyes widening af the sight of the mugs in her hands. 

"Hey, if you have hot chocolate, you've gotta do it properly." She replied, sticking her tongue out.

She handed one to the older woman before sitting down next to her on the couch. 

"Mmm, this is heavenly. I take back my comment." Gwendolyn murmured, taking a sip of the beverage before going back to take another one, whipped cream lingering around the edge of her mouth. 

Mildred giggled, watching this happen before leaning over and using her finger to wipe the cream from her face. 

Just as she was about to put her finger in her mouth to suck the cream off, Gwendolyn grabbed her wrist and proceeded to suck her finger instead. 

Mildred found that very erotic and bit back a moan. Who knew drinking hot chocolate could turn her on so much?

Gwendolyn smirked, releasing her finger from her mouth. 

"You are such a tease, Ms Briggs." She giggled, leaning over to kiss her. 

She tasted like chocolate and cream, what a heavenly combination. She kissed her again with more passion this time, Gwendolyn grabbing her ass as their tongues intertwined. 

She pulled away to put her mug down and took Mildred's from her, setting it down beside the other before grabbing Mildred by the waist to straddle her hips, cupping her face as she kissed her again. 

"I love you Gwendolyn." Mildred murmured, breathing heavily, slightly breathless from their heated kisses. 

"I love you too." The other woman replied, resting her forehead against Mildred's. 

"Shall we go and take a bath before we have dinner?" She asked, they loved to take a bath together and when they had moved here they were so happy to find that they had a freestanding claw-foot bath tub that was large enough for them both. 

"Hmm yes, I would like that very much. I'll go and get it started." Mildred grinned, kissing her again quickly before getting up and making her way into the bathroom, beginning to run the bath, pouring some scented bubble bath in and lighting some candles around the room. This was one of her favourite things to do with Gwendolyn, it was so intimate and she hoped that they did this for years and years to come. 

Ten minutes later, Gwendolyn walked into the bathroom just as Mildred finished undressing. 

Her back was to her so she took a moment to look at her wonderful figure. Shapely ass, long legs and a killer hourglass figure with a tiny waist. She felt like the luckiest woman on earth. "Well, what a nice sight to walk in to." She smirked as Mildred turned to face her. "I'm glad you're enjoying the view." She raised one eyebrow at her, holding her hand out. "Come, the bath is ready." Gwendolyn quickly removed her pyjamas and took Mildred's hand as they both got into the bath. 

Gwendolyn moaned, the water felt amazing. "Sit between my legs." Mildred commanded grabbing a washcloth and some soap. Gwendolyn complied leaning against her chest, feeling her breasts brush against her back. Mildred began to swipe the washcloth over the older woman's skin, focusing on her shoulders and neck to begin with. 

She then moved down to her chest, brushing against her nipples. Perhaps on purpose but she relished the quiet moan that escaped Gwendolyn's lips. 

She brushed her thumb against one nipple underneath the washcloth making Gwendolyn suck in a breath before she continued down her torso as she washed her. 

She bypassed between her legs completely which caused a frown to develop on Gwendolyn's face. After her teasing, she was now turned on and needed release. To try and take her mind off it, she focused on Mildred now washing her thighs, her delicate fingers teasing her even more. 

Mildred giggled internally, knowing exactly the effect she was having on Gwendolyn - she loved teasing her. She lowered her head and moved Gwendolyn's hair to the side before proceeding to place kisses along her jawline, nipping delicately at the skin before running her tongue over the spot to soothe the sting.

At this point, Gwendolyn was panting, her head lolling to one side granting Mildred full access to her neck.

Mildred then focused on one point just below her ear which she knew drove her crazy, kissing and sucking the skin which caused the other woman to moan.

The skin was turning quite red so she moved to another spot where her neck met her shoulder, another place that she knew was very sensitive whilst her hands cupped her breasts.

"Mildred…" She whimpered, turning her head a little to look at her. 

"Yes, my love?" She asked, innocently. 

"Stop being such a tease." She said through gritted teeth.

"I'm just making sure you're clean, darling." She giggled, sliding her hands down her torso, stroking her hips. 

Gwendolyn shivered at her touch and craned her neck even more so that she could kiss her, placing one hand on the back of her head to bring her closer. 

"Ah ah, let me finish washing you!" Mildred smirked, pulling away before continuing to wash Gwendolyn's body with the washcloth. She couldn't bear anymore, she was going to combust. 

"Come on, let's get out now Mildred." She groaned, her skin feeling hypersensitive. 

Mildred rolled her eyes and tutted. "You are so impatient my love." She giggled. 

"Fine, let's get out."

Gwendolyn stood up and got out of the bath grabbing a towel to wrap around her body before handing one to Mildred as she also got out. 

As Mildred had her back to Gwendolyn she began to dry her torso off so Gwendolyn snuck up behind her and slapped her ass. "Gwendolyn!" Mildred shrieked, laughing. 

"Don’t act like you don't like it when I do that. Come on, get into the bedroom. You've got me all worked up and I think we need to rectify the issue." She grabbed Mildred's waist and steered her in the direction of the bedroom. 

Mildred decided to reverse the roles as Gwendolyn was always the one to satisfy her first so she told the other woman to remove her towel and to lay on the bed. 

Gwendolyn complied, wondering what Mildred had in store for her, her tummy fluttering with anticipation. 

Mildred removed her own towel and knelt on the floor. "Move down so your legs are dangling over the edge, love." 

Gwendolyn shuffled to the edge of the bed as she was asked to and Mildred looked up at her, a small smirk spreading across her face as she parted the older woman’s thighs, her fingers dancing over the skin causing her to tremble slightly. 

She kissed the inside of each thigh, stopping just below her centre, biting and sucking the sensitive skin, probably leaving marks but she didn't care. She loved to see the evidence of their lovemaking on Gwendolyn’s body. 

"Baby, please. You're killing me here." Gwendolyn groaned, an arm thrown over her eyes.

Mildred leaned in and flicked her tongue against her clit placing her hands underneath her ass to tilt her hips closer to her. 

She did it again, this time swirling her tongue around, eliciting a moan from Gwendolyn.

She tangled one hand in her hair and gripped the bedsheets with the other as her lover devoured her. 

Mildred pulled one hand away and slid two fingers into her centre, curling her fingers up as she knew that drove Gwendolyn crazy. 

As if on cue, Gwendolyn's legs began to tremble, her hips bucking as Mildred thrust her fingers inside of her and used her tongue at the same time. 

"Mildred...o-oh god." She whimpered, arching her back. 

Mildred used her other hand to spread her lips so that she had better access before upping the pace as she felt Gwendolyn clench around her fingers, knowing that she was close. 

"Come for me." Mildred murmured before sucking lightly instead of flicking her tongue and Gwendolyn orgasmed, moaning Mildred's name, her whole body trembling as her world turned black for a second and then everything was fuzzy. It was like time had stopped. 

Mildred flicked her tongue again, making her shudder before pulling away to stand up, peering over at the other woman. 

"You're going to kill me one day." Gwendolyn laughed, her body covered in a thin layer of sweat, her cheeks flushed. 

"Well, that would be a heavenly way to die." Mildred giggled, climbing onto the bed beside Gwendolyn, nuzzling her neck and placing a soft kiss there. 

“I want to try something new, Mildred. But if you are uncomfortable with it, we don’t have to.” Gwendolyn said as she stroked her hand up and down her back. 

“What is it?” the younger woman asked, her curiosity piqued. 

“I want you to sit on my face.” Gwendolyn smirked. 

“What?!” Mildred gasped. “I will crush you!” 

Gwendolyn couldn’t help but laugh at her innocence. “I don’t mean to literally sit on my face, it’s a position used for oral pleasure. Come and squat over my shoulders.” She encouraged her. 

Mildred bit her lip, apprehensive as she didn’t want to hurt Gwendolyn but she did as she asked. 

Gwendolyn placed her hands on her ass and pulled her forward, Mildred giggling as she did, steadying herself on the headboard so she didn’t headbutt it. 

“I’m going to start now, if you don’t like it just tell me and I will stop.” Gwendolyn said before placing her mouth closer to her centre, her tongue flicking tentatively. 

Mildred whimpered at the contact and Gwendolyn took that as approval so she continued, applying more pressure this time and rippling her tongue over her clit. 

“Oh...that feels amazing. Don’t stop.” Mildred moaned as Gwendolyn hummed her approval making Mildred shudder. 

She canted her hips, her moans growing louder as Gwendolyn devoured her alternating between sucking her clit and flicking her tongue against it, gripping her ass tightly to try and keep her as still as possible. 

She moved to slip her tongue inside of her closing her mouth around her clit and she felt Mildred’s legs tremble more than ever - so she continued as this seemed to have the most effect on her lover. 

She moved back up using her tongue and inserted two fingers inside of her, curling her fingers to press against her g-spot causing Mildred to shriek and clench around her fingers. 

“G-Gwen... I can’t hold out much longer.” Mildred whimpered. 

“Let go baby.” She murmured, swiping her tongue several more times before Mildred climaxed, shrieking Gwendolyn’s name, her hands gripping the headboard so hard her knuckles turned white. 

Gwendolyn pulled her mouth and fingers away and smirked up at the other woman. 

“How was that, my love?” She asked.

"Mind blowing...Wow…” Mildred was lost for words as she managed to move away from Gwendolyn, her legs weak as she collapsed next to her. 

Gwendolyn chuckled, kissing her sweaty forehead. “I’ll go and start on dinner.” 

She stood up and found some comfortable clothes to put on before heading out of the bedroom to go into the kitchen. 

Once dinner was over, they returned to the lounge with the fire going again but this time, Gwendolyn had a glass of scotch and Mildred had red wine.

They were cuddled up with some different music on (Gwendolyn was sick of hearing Elvis) as Mildred played with her hair. 

“This has been the most perfect lazy day i’ve ever had. Thank you for making it so enjoyable.” Mildred smiled down at Gwendolyn. 

“You are more than welcome, my love. I have enjoyed every second of it.” Gwendolyn grinned in reply, taking her hand and placing a kiss on the back of it. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
